My Little Green Heart And Her Little Grey Necklace
by Jackiesax
Summary: Meet Lilly a girl who is best friends with Lloyd. she is great with music, dancing, technology. Well what happens when Lilly is with Lloyd during The Tomorrow tea incident. what will happen? Will Love blossom or will it end terribly. first ninjago fanfiction so Reviews are requested and appreciated, T for Safety
1. A Windy Moment

Chapter 1

As I run down the endless red and brown halls of Destiny's Bounty I stop right after I turned around the corner of the hall, I stay there like the stealthy ninja I am, or well I pretend to be. I must not be a good one because not even one minute after I was there I was tagged.

"Tag! Your it!" Said my best friend.

I don't know what my mind is playing on me I am not even 10 yet and I have the 'like like' feelings about him. I don't know if it was his blonde hair or his calming ocean blue eyes that make me want to melt but still we were both 9 years old both too young to date.

"Hey no fair Lloyd I wasn't even here for what 30 seconds." I said with a mix of annoyed and anger.

"Ha All's fair in love and war. And this Lilly is war to me."

"To you maybe, but I'm tired for now let's go raid your freezer from all the ice cream with this awesome new game I brought." With not even 2 seconds after I said that he pulled my arm to the kitchen and living room to play.

While we were doing our ice cream video game combo rush Lloyd's Uncle Wu was sitting meditating in front of his smoke screen. He saw 6 ninja all different colors, a black, a blue, a white, a red, a green, and…a grey one. When Sensei Wu saw it, the green one was older and Lloyd is only 9 so he is years away from this from happening but Wu still paid attention. The red, white, blue, and black ninja where in a pile on top of each other looking injured and bleeding. While on the other side of the room was Lord Garmadon with a grin on his face, the green ninja was next to the four hurt ninja but unconscious. While the grey ninja was holding a Bo Staff determined to protect the ninja's friends. Standing there ready to fight whatever comes their way. Then the smoke screen ends without an ending.

He was sitting there thinking on what to do. Even if the event is in the far future Wu needs to have something set aside like a plan. Without just an extra minute to spare Wu called for a girl that was older than me.

"Nya!" Wu said with a calm but firm voice.

She ran in to the room with a face of concern. "What's wrong Sensei?"

"Have the ninja return from the mission yet?"

"…No sensei they haven't yet. I am beginning to worry a little."

"Then let's go find them. Let's have Lloyd stay behind for safety measures."

While we were playing video games we heard footsteps, Lloyd gave me a hand signal which means 'duck and hide' so I did behind the big TV system. There entered Lloyd's Uncle Wu and a black haired teenage girl in a red dress, I eavesdrop on the conversation to get a since of what is going to happen.

"Lloyd. Nya and I are going to look for the ninja in the city, we need you to stay here and watch the ship while we are gone." Wu said

"If anything happens just call me on my cell phone that is in my suit. Alright with you?" this Nya I guessed said.

Lloyd made a sad face because he never went on missions, but that quickly change when he realized I was still hiding. "Alright Uncle, see you soon."

After they left the room I sit there quietly behind the TV system until… "BOO!"

"Aaahhh!" I said scared.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. You should've seen your face Lilly; it was priceless with a capital P." Lloyd said while laughing. I punched him playfully on his arm as we laughed until Lloyd face suddenly changed from playing to his 'I have an idea' face.

"I have an idea… come on let me show you something." He said. Then he pulled my arm, I was hesitant for a minute before I let him take me to what he wanted to show me. We walked along the long hallway to a door, a closed door.

"I have wanted to show you this room for a while but when everyone is here there is someone always in there." He said a little happy. When Lloyd opened the door I saw a giant computer mound on the wall with a ton of computer boards along with the steering wheel, a table, and a few chairs.

"Whoa… this looks so cool, like you get to see this room every day." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah I know. I wanted to show you this room for about, oh I don't know 2-3 months now, I knew you love the view of heights and to be around technology…" He didn't finish his sentence as his face grows a little pink and it looks kind of cute a bit. "So do you like it Lilly? I mean like the view of it." He said in a soft tone kind of like he is trying to please me on purpose. I feel my cheeks get a little warmer indicating that I am blushing just a little. As I pull a strand of light caramel brown hair back behind my ear as I lightly smile as he smiles back. The silence be came over whelming to me, Lloyd pointed over to the big window by the steering wheel. I walked over to the window and just stared out of it. It was wow I mean like a breath taking WOW. Two more minutes past of silence just staring out the window in awe when I finally got the breath to speak.

"This… is amazing Lloyd… just beautiful." I said in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"It gets even better…close your eyes and take my hand." He said in a soft cool tone. I did as he said and when he grabbed my hand he slowly led me down one of the long halls filled with suspense and curiosity on where he is taking me. When we stopped he took me up the stairs, but I stumbled a little slowly one step at a time. "We are almost there Lilly; I think you will like what you will see." Another hall and two more sets of stairs then we stopped once more. "Now open your eyes." I did what he said and I saw a plain red door, Lloyd opened it and took my hand, and walked us through onto a deck.

The wind was strong and powerful and it wrapped around me just right, I always felt the greatest when the wind blows around me I feel happy, calm, at peace.

"Thank you…thank you Lloyd for showing me this spot it's wonderful up here with all the wind blowing around just right." I said in a calm and happy voice.

"It was my pleasure Lilly I knew you would like it." He said with his voice calm

"Now Lloyd do me a favor… close your eyes." I said calmly. He did as I asked and closed his eyes. I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers. I leaned in slowly and I was slightly hesitant but I followed through. I leaned in and slowly put my lips upon his cool cheek as I feel it get warmer slightly as he blushes and I slowly pull my lips away and I smile lightly as he opens his eyes he smiles not even two minutes later he kissed me on my cheek it was my turn to blush as he pulls his lips away that's when I found out he was not just Lloyd but he is my Lloyd, the boy I love.


	2. The Gemorei Code

Chapter 2

Previously on My Little Green Heart and Her Little Grey Necklace

"Now Lloyd do me a favor… close your eyes." I said calmly. He did as I asked and closed his eyes. I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers. I leaned in slowly and I was slightly hesitant but I followed through. I leaned in and slowly put my lips upon his cool cheek as I feel it get warmer slightly as he blushes and I slowly pull my lips away and I smile lightly as he opens his eyes he smiles not even two minutes later he kissed me on my cheek it was my turn to blush as he pulls his lips away that's when I found out he was not just Lloyd but he is my Lloyd, the boy I love.

Neither of us knew what to do next and I was trying to find something to go do or talk about. When I remembered something, "Lloyd? …can I show you something inside where that big computer is please?"

He gave me one of those always cute lopsided side smiles he gives me all the time. What he was thinking in his head was beyond me but I knew it had to be something about me. "Sure Lilly let us go then." He said.

Back down the stairs and the long boring halls we finally reached our destination, the bridge if I am right with the steering wheel I think. I typed around on one of the numerously large amounts of keyboards. Click clickity click clickity click click, the sounds the keyboard made as I typed, which filled the silence. When I typed the last of the codes for his surprise I smiled as I turned around to a confused looking Lloyd.

"Uh…Lilly what is that mess on the screen?" Lloyd said with a confused look painted all over his face with his messed up blonde hair.

"This is a code to do something I think you will like…let me just save the code under a locked file..." I said with a pleased look on my face. I typed some more creating the special password file to put the code when I finished typing I turned around to Lloyd sitting down in one of the few chairs in the room. "Lloyd this folder is password protected; the password for this folder is my first and last name. You know my last name right?" I asked with my eyes directly on Lloyd's face as he thought hard and smiled lightly then looked down.

"No I don't remember it. I mean I remember you telling me once but I can't remember." He said a little sadly like he is disappointed in himself.

"Alight then I'll remind you then. You know how your initials are L.G. for Lloyd Garmadon." He nodded looking like he doesn't know where I am going with this as I continue to speak. "My initials are also L.G, you know what my L stands for but the G is different. The G means Gemorei (geh-more-eh), so my name is Lilly Gemorei." I said I little happy since I just thought up that clue on the top of my head. Lloyd smiled at the thought too that the clue was so clever that only Lloyd and I would be the only ones to understand it. I entered the password to the file and a small window on the computer screen popped up saying 'Would you like to activate gaming protocol?' I clicked yes and the screen turned into like the TV in the living room that had our game still on pause. I smiled that the program code worked, I turned to Lloyd as he smile like big goof ball, from ear to ear that made me smile more as I sit in one of the other chairs Lloyd spoke

"H…How did you do that Lilly?"

"You know what a magician says a good magician never reviles there secrets, but in this case I am a technology magician."

"Right you are Lilly now let's play some Dragon Raiders 4."

I smiled as Lloyd quickly ran to get the two wireless gaming controllers from the living room as I grabbed one of the two 48oz. bottles of Mountain Dew I had in my back pack. When we met back into the bridge we began playing Dragon Raiders 4 for almost 2 hours. Lloyd and I were tied at 12-12 and it was the final race round to see who was the BEST in the game, When the phone rang from the table next to Lloyd. He tried reaching for it while trying to keep the lead that he had. I took advantage of this little window of opportunity and used my dragon breath power up attack I was almost in the lead when Lloyd hit pause on the game I was almost going to beat him in the game. He turned to the phone to hit speaker phone on it as Lloyd spoke.

"Destany's Bounty."

"Lloyd, its Jay let me talk to Sensei!" Jay said in a worried tone.

"Jay? Sensei out looking for you, why haven't you returned?" Lloyd said questioningly.

"Well apparently you need parental permission to ride the bus and we can't get out of the city." Jay answered a bit irritated.

"Uh…What?" said Lloyd.

"Oh never mind, just meet us a Buddy's Pizza in ten minutes. And bring our Weapons!" Jay said as Lloyd hung up the phone and hit the save button on the pause menu as I turned the program off.

"Sssoooo… Lloyd what's the plan dude?" I said as I put everything back as it was before.

"We are going to Buddy's Pizza together to help my friends out of whatever mess they are into at the moment. But I will need your help." He said as he opened a cabinet door that had a TON of weapons. As he pulled a weapon out the rest fell out on him. "Like for instance to help me carry the weapons I need to the ninja." He said as he chuckled at himself.

"Alright but your friends aren't going to like the fact I have been sneaking on the ship for almost 4 months now to hang out with you. And…that I have been distracting you from your training." I said a little sad at myself. Lloyd put a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eye as his blue eyes stare deep into mine as he spoke softly. "My friends are going to like you Lilly I know it my gut is telling me something BIG will happen today, but I can't tell if it's good or bad, but it's big."

I smiled at the thought of his friends accepting me as who I am and I possibly gain four friends myself. I helped Lloyd up and grabbed a sword and a pair sharikins as Lloyd had a pair of nun chucks and a scythe in his hands as we walk onto the deck.

As I walked onto the deck the wind wrapped around me nicely as a breeze went by, Lloyd whistled very loudly for a second. We waited for a reaction a minute went by until I heard a roar in the distance as Shard, Flame, Rocky, and Wisp A.K.A The Ultra Dragon came onto the middle deck. Lloyd jumped on I handed him the two weapons that I had and climbed on since I can't jump that high. He handed me the weapons and flew us to Ninjago City Times Square, we stopped on top of a Macy's Roof and jumped off. We walked out of Macy's catching some pretty weird looks, I noticed them because I am not used to them like Lloyd is.

As we were a block away Lloyd stopped me for a second.

"Hey before you meet my friends you need to know that there ninja like me but older." He said like a little warning.

"Kay, anything else I need to know before I finally meet the mysterious friends you have?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually yes, the one in red with spiky dark brown hair is kai, do not make fun of anything he done he'll be mad at you and get revenge. I made that mistake once never want to again." He said serious.

"Great next."

"The one in blue with light brown hair, he is usually the one cracking jokes so your OK with him, oh yeah and he invents things so you would find something to talk about."

"Alright, play next slide MR. PowerPoint" I said jokingly

"OK, the white one with blond hair is very serious and he is a Nindroid. So don't be freaked out if you see his chest plate open."

"I'll ask about the Nindroid thing later what's the last one?"

"The team leader is Cole, Black hair, makes the plans and get suspicious sometimes."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane are important to me so try to be nice."

"Fine, let's just go."

We walk the rest of the way in silence except the noise was loud enough to block any other noises out. We just enter Buddy's pizza over hearing a conversation.

"Serious out of all the places you pick here." One said

"What? I like there Pizza." The other said.

"Psst Lloyd." The third said.

We looked over to four kids all looking at us. I was about to speak up when Lloyd already did. "Beat it brat I'm on a mission." He said plainly. Then the one in a red sweatshirt grabbed Lloyd's arm

"It's me, Kai." Kai said, he looks to young by what I seen from the bounty. Lloyd looked deep into Kai's eyes then his face suddenly from thinking to recognition.

"Kai, what happen you're…uh, SMALL!?"


	3. Shake It Up I Can Do Better Challenge

**Chapter 3**

_ Previously on My Little Green Heart and Her Little Gray Necklace_

_ "It's me, Kai." Kai said, he looks to young by what I seen from the bounty. Lloyd looked deep into Kai's eyes then his face suddenly from thinking to recognition._

_ "Kai, what happen you're…uh, SMALL!?" _

"Keep it down, were trying to keep a low profile." Kai said.

"Lloyd are these the four you told me about?" I said not looking like they were the ninja.

"Yes they are Lilly something must have happened. Guys this is Lilly she is a lifelong friend I had for like forever. She was the only one that tried to get me to be good while I was trying to be evil long ago." He said braggingly.

"Nice to meet you I'm Cole."

"Jay, nice to meet ya Lilly."

"Hello Lilly I am Zane it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kai kiddo."

"It's great to meet you four." I said truthfully.

Lloyd and I put the weapons on the table and squeezed in to hear what the scoop is. "What happened guys, was it my father's doing like last time?" Lloyd said worryingly

"Yes Garmadon tried to revive the Grundle and we tried to stop the mega weapon but it turned us into kids in the process and revives the Grundle too." Cole said catching Lloyd and me up to speed. Lloyd was not surprised that his dad done this but I sure am. "Did he do it on purpose, or was it a casualty?" I asked them weather what level of crazy this is.

"Well while we were trying to stop Garmadon's wish, we were walking on top of the skeleton during the wish." said Cole being strait forward.

"Well that kind of makes sense, because you had physical contact on the bones while the magic of the wish was coursing through them, so some of the magic transfer from the touch between the bones to all of you." I said sounding very smart, I think.

"That just might be the case but we need to find out more about the Grundle and how to defeat it." Zane said agreeing with me at first. I started staring at a comic book of last month's issue of Starfairer, Lloyd was staring at it too until Jay spoke up. "Hey are you listening?"

"Yeah we just might know who talk to." I and Lloyd said in unison earning weird looks from the rest of them. "Come on let's go MD will help us." I said Lloyd walking right next to me while the four ninja were following behind us. We keep walking for 20 minutes, then pulling out my MP3 player plugging in my earbuddy set (a set of earbuds that you can share with a friend because there are four earbuds) handing two to Lloyd playing Critical by Shake It Up walking to beat Lloyd following to suit. By the time the song was done we were in front of Doomsday Comics. I open the door to let everyone in, I runoff to the S section of the store to find the newest issue of Starfairer& Shake It Up: Comic Edition (A/N: there not real although I want them to be real), I found my Shake It Up but not Starfairer. Lloyd will be upset, I will be too, but I know a ton of Starfairer fans besides Lloyd so I can get it next month when they are done with them. But I don't think Lloyd can wait. I grab my Comic book going to return to Lloyd and the ninja. I came back in time to see the guy's faces when they met Mother Doomsday in other words HILARIOUS. "Hey MD do you have any information of the Grundle?" I asked, I am the only one that can call Mother Doomsday, MD.

"Actually yes, the Grundle has a thick shell like hide that is impenetrable to swords, scythes, nun chucks, and throwing stars; so your cheap imitations won't stop it."

"And?" Jay asked in hope for some good news.

"The only way you can defeat it is with light. Like a vampire, with enough of it, it can potentially destroy it. If I had my weapons of choice I would go for the aluma-sword." MD said while opening a cabinet with four aluma-swords.

"How can we get them MD?" I asked from the back of the five others.

"Well doing one of two things. One: enter the Starfairer Battle Royal or Two: enter the Shake It up I Can Do Better Challenge." He said proudly.

"I'll enter the I can do better challenge, Lloyd you know Starfairer better than me so enter the trivia contest." I said already having a plan set in my mind.

"Alright but you need some sort of support while you are in your contest in the other room." Lloyd said agreeing.

"I volunteer to watch the dancing contest." Cole said with his hand up.

"Are there going to be any teenage girls? If so I'll go." Kai said. While Lloyd, Zane, and Jay walk to the trivia contest, I head in the other direction to my contest.

In the next room is full of girls all thin and good looking, probably about 14-17 range so I was the youngest contestant. The song I can do better from Shake it up played in the background. By the time I was in my area for my first round Kai was drooling on the ground over Maranda last year's champion of the contest. I will probably have to face her. Then the announcer walked on stage holding her mic. "Good morning Ladies and the two Gentlemen, I am proud to announce this year's Shake It Up I Can Do Better Challenge I am your host . Ok this is how the challenge goes, this will be judged by audience reaction, that means the more noise from you on each contestant more likely they would go on to the next round. First up is Nina vs. Laura." She said happy. The groups go on for a few hours. Three hours later it was the semi-finals. I was against Kara a 16 year old from Haromi Village. I was letting the music flow through me; I actually had my eyes closed so I didn't know what I was doing. But I won but barely, round 15 done all is left is me and Maranda. "Ok well this will be interesting our 4 year champ going against the youngest contestant ever. The last song will be chosen by a random audience member."

Hands went straight into the air with different songs. "Yes the young boy in the very, very back." said. What I saw was…


	4. All Electric

** Chapter 4**

_Previously on My Little Green Heart and Her Little Grey Necklace_

_ "Ok well this will be interesting our 4 year champ going against the youngest contestant ever. The last song will be chosen by a random audience member." _

_ Hands went straight into the air with different songs. "Yes the young boy in the very, very back." said. What I saw was…_

Lloyd. He smiled at me saying loud and clear "All Electric from the Shake It up Break It down CD!" He yelled my favorite song. He had seen me dance to this song before knowing I love the moves. The music stated and I closed my eyes feeling the movement in me and acted apon them just listening to the lyrics.

_We, we, we, are all _

_Interconnected to_

_An interconnected view_

_Which interconnects me here_

_And interconnects to you _

_So whether you're in room _

_Or whether you're on the moon_

_What interconnects us all _

_Interconnects to you_

_It's all amazing tonight _

_The energy coming out_

_It feels amazing here tonight _

_It's all electric_

_Tonight is all electric_

_And we are all connected_

_The energy is epic_

_Invading all senses_

_While we are only star dust _

_We got into the cosmos _

_Tonight is all electric _

_And we are all connected _

_It's all amazing tonight _

_The energy coming out_

_It feels amazing tonight _

_It's all electric_

_I'm like a generator _

_I'll spark you now or later _

_Shaking like the equator_

_Moving like an escalator _

_I'm not afraid _

_Of bein' more _

_Then just a human being _

_Freeing every part of me _

_Once I start there's not stopping me_

_I stomp to the beat_

_And reach for the moon_

_Jump on my feet _

_When the bass go's _

_Bass go's zoom_

_Body heat rises _

_Until the whole place go's off like geysers_

_State energizers _

_Shape in the stardust_

_Then in the guyda's_

_Wake us _

_remind us_

_Lose us_

_Find us_

_Make us timeless_

_Till we go off like geysers_

_It's all amazing here tonight _

_The energy is coming out_

_It feels amazing here tonight _

_It's all electric_

_ Tonight is all electric_

_And we are all connected_

_The energy is epic_

_Invading all senses_

_While we are only star dust _

_We got into the cosmos _

_Tonight is all electric _

_And we are all connected _

_We are all _

_Interconnected to_

_An interconnected view_

_Which interconnects me here_

_And interconnects to you _

_It's all amazing here tonight _

_The energy coming out_

_The feels amazing here tonight _

_It's all electric_

_Tonight is all electric_

_And we are all connected_

_The energy is epic_

_Invading all senses_

_While we are only star dust _

_We got into the cosmos _

_Tonight is all electric _

_And we are all connected _

_It all amazing tonight _

_The energy coming out_

_It's feels amazing tonight _

The song ended I opened my eyes to a crowd cheering I got to a normal standing position. Waiting for the results walked on stage. "Alright that was the best I seen in years! Now it is time to vote. Who wants Maranda to win this year?" The crowd had a ton of clapping. I hope I get better otherwise bye bye the last two aluma-swords we need and plus a $5,000 cash prize. "Who here wants Lilly to be the new champion?" the room was filled with sound so loud that you couldn't even hear an air horn being blown, it was so loud "Well it looks like we have a new champion Lilly!" I was so excited. I got my $5,000 and the last two aluma-swords we needed, I met up with Lloyd he was holding the first two aluma-swords and the power shuts down, talk about all electric.


	5. The grundle !

**Chapter 5**

_Previously on My Little Green Heart and Her Little Grey Necklace:_

_ "Well it looks like we have a new champion Lilly!" I was so excited. I got my $5,000 and the last two aluma-swords we needed, I met up with Lloyd he was holding the first two aluma-swords and the power shuts down, talk about all electric. _

"It's here, guys." Jay said.

"What's here?" MD said questioningly.

"Remember that conversation hours ago Mother Doomsday. Well a real grundle is about to find his dinner." Jay said trying to be funny.

The grundle crashed in through the roof I jumped and kicked the grundle to stall him. The ninja turned on the aluma-swords also getting into their ninja suits. I kept trying to distract the grundle when it hit me; my back slammed into a wall my head getting a glass figure landing on my head making everything black.

**LLOYD'S P.O.V **

I was freaked out Lilly passed out and the ninja started to fight the grundle with the aluma-swords but it was not working enough. I tried to bring out my green ninja power because it can cause a large light. It was working but the grundle accidentally slammed me with one of its tiny arms throwing me behind Mother Doomsday's desk. The ninja only had one working aluma-sword left. When the ninja were about to be eaten Nya kicked open the door "Everyone OUT!" she yelled but Lilly is still passed out and I am not in a position to get her out at the moment. Sensei threw Cole a jar with a pink powder.

"Use this, it turn you older, and the grundle back to dust and bones." Sensei yelled.

"Ready to say goodnight grundle." Jay said as his punch phrase.

"Wait what about Lloyd he'll get older too." Kai said, all of them already forgot Lilly was still here. The grundle hit the ninja knocking them out. The jar landed on my lap, I jumped onto Mother Doomsday's desk and said my favorite line from Starfairer. "Fair, fair isn't a word from where I come from." Then I threw the jar at the grundle. I felt the substance spread through the air; I can feel my body getting older, taller, and stronger. I open my eye not realizing that I closed them in the first place. The ninja all woke up back to normal.

"Hey where not kids anymore." Cole said pointing out the obvious.

"But what about Lloyd?" asked Sensei? I stood up and took of my ninja hood to show the others what I looked like tall, blonde, ocean blue eyes, muscular, and a deeper voice.

"I'm…older. Oh no Lilly!" I ran to her. She was still unconscious but her body was older too like mine but more like…uh I don't know how to explain it, but I picked her up holding her bridal style.

"Lloyd who is this?" asked Nya.

"An old friend that is near and dear to me." I said and left it at that and walked onto the bounty putting onto one of the spare beds in the guest bedroom. And watched her hoping she will be ok.


	6. I'mOlder

** Chapter 6**

_Previously on My Little green Heart and Her Little Grey Necklace:_

_ "I'm…older. Oh no Lilly!" I ran to her. She was still unconscious but her body was older too like mine but more like…uh I don't know how to explain it, but I picked her up holding her bridal style. _

_ "Lloyd who is this?" asked Nya._

_ "An old friend that is near and dear to me." I said and left it at that and walked onto the bounty putting onto one of the spare beds in the guest bedroom. And watched her hoping she will be ok._

**LILLY'S P.O.V**

My head hurts so much. All I saw was black, I walk around but I see nothing. Wait I see a tall figure in the distance. I walk up to a figure that was staring right back at me. She looked older, caramel brown hair, light blue eyes, thin, mature like with boobs and curves and all that. She knelt down to me. "You are very important Lilly." She said with a voice like silk.

"Who…Who are you?" I asked reaching to touch her face.

"Well, I'm you Lilly. I am an older you. You will be me soon, but no matter how freaked out you will be at the time just remember, that everything happens for a purpose." Said older me.

"I don't understand." I said

"Everything will be revealed in time." She said that then disappeared into thin air. Then I slowly open my eyes. A headache pounding my head causing me to groan. "Ugh…what was I ran over with? A semi or a train?" I said in pain. I heard a little laughing behind me. My blonde haired love was standing there with another one of his lopsided smiles that always makes me melt. The next thing I knew I was suddenly in a tight hug by Lloyd I felt one of his tears go down my arm. "I was so scared that you won't ever wake up. You were asleep for four days; I almost thought I lost you with the grundle attack." He said while crying lightly, tears still going down my back and shoulder.

"Wait I have been asleep for FOUR DAYS!" I said shocked my dream only felt like 4 minutes long when I was gone for four days. Man how time flies.

Lloyd let go of me composing himself, taking a deep breath. I stand up feeling different; I walk slowly to a full length mirror that was on the back of the door surprised me. I was the girl in my dream, tall, slim, mature body, long light caramel brown hair that goes out to near to my lower back, blue eyes, full lips, long legs, and attractive to almost any teen guy. "Is that me Lloyd?" I said turning to him. I noticed he looked different too. He was tall, muscular, still blonde, ocean blue eyes, handsome.

"Yes Lilly that's you, both of us was affected by this thing called tomorrow tea. When I threw it at the grundle he turned back to bones, the guys were back to normal, but it turned you and I to eighteen years old." He said explaining the situation to me. So I am now 18 that mean I can finally date. I could date Lloyd, yay!

"Well let's find a bright side to this. You might be able to go on missions with the others now." I said trying to stay positive. I smiled knowing I can't tell him my number one reason. Then it hit me, how is my family going to react. I must have shown my fear because started shaking me.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" he said

"I just realized, how will family my react having there nine year old suddenly doubled her age while trying to fight a monster that was brought back by a wish. I mean they are going to freak, and when I mean freak, I mean like they're going to probably to kill who ever done this, FREAK." I said walking to a nearby window I saw the clouds out there so we are flying on the bounty. At least for now I can enjoy my last bit of freedom before my Mom finds out, and then she would ground me till my real age is actually 18.

There was knocking on the door, Lloyd opened the door and in came Nya. "Hello Lilly my name is Nya. I am the only other girl on the ship. How are you feeling?" she said simply I turned around and looked at her face. I can tell she was working or something due to the sweat.

"I'm fine a little shocked and freaked out, but fine." I said truthfully to Nya.

"Would you like a different set of clothes, the ones you have on look a little too tight am I right." She said pointing to my shirt. I looked at it, it only covered about half my stomach and looked stretched around the area my new breasts where.

"I wouldn't mind a new set of clothes. Thank you very much Nya. I'll be right back Lloyd." I said as Nya and I started walking out of the room and down the halls to her room. When I entered it was like my room, brown panel walls, hardwood floor, bed, closet, and mirror. Nya then closed the door she suddenly turned around. "Ok sit." She said as she pointed to her bed. She started rummaging through her closet and drawers asking questions in the process.

"How do you know Lloyd, Lilly?"

"I met him when I was five at a playground near Darkly's and he was stealing candy from peoples bags when they were not looking. I took something of his to teach him a lesson." I remember that day exactly.

_ FLASHBACK (enter harp noise)_

_ Lloyd was snickering as he counted up his loot of candy. I saw in his back pocket issue #158 of Starfairer. I smiled and crept closely behind him and slowly took the comic book. When I got it I got to the top of the jungle gym sitting there. _

_ "HEY!" Lloyd yelled pointing at his comic in my hand._

_ "Hello to you too." I said not commenting on the comic yet._

_ "That's my comic book." He said as I jumped off and landed safely on the ground._

_ "And that's other peoples candy you have."_

_ "Yeah and so?"_

_ "Well you want your comic back?"_

_ "Yes I do." _

_ "If you were someone that you took candy from would you want the candy back as much as you want your comic book?" _

_ "Yes" he said with is head down._

_ "I'll cut you a deal. If you give back the candy, I'll give your comic." Lloyd's face lit up as he went to apologize to the people he took from, some let him keep the candy he took due to his honesty. I gave him the comic about twenty minutes later as I smiled at him._

_ "Hey what's your name by the way?" he said._

_ "Lilly Gemorei. What's yours?" I said as I stuck out my hand to shake, and he shook it._

_ "Lloyd Garmadon, Lilly." He said smiling_

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's a good story Lilly." Nya said not realizing I said the whole thing. Nya threw me a grey t-shirt she had, as she kept looking.

"Well how did you get that grey necklace?" said Nya as she stared at it. My necklace was a simple grey chain with a grey jewel in it.

"My grandmother gave it to me when I was 5, right before she died. She said that it's my family's legacy and that I need to wear it when I find my love then one day I would to give it to them." I said as I look at the grey jewel.

"Who are you wearing it for then?" She asked already knowing the answer, but just wanting me to say it.

"I am wearing it for…Lloyd." I said shyly while Nya smiles.

"Here Lilly, you will need to wear this under your shirt, and here's some pants." She hands me the items she spoke of as she sat down at her desk chair.

"So you like Lloyd, if I am hearing this correctly."

"Yeah, but I want us to date but I only 9. Nine year olds can't go on dates last time I check." I said sadly

"Well you might want to check again because you are not nine any more, you are eighteen." She said smiling and fixing my hair to a nice ponytail. "There done now look in the mirror." I did as she said and I looked… pretty. My grey t-shirt is a color contrast to the dark blue jeans, with a nice belt to complete the look. Casual outfit but nice for an outing with a friend.

"Come on let go back to the main area to hang out with everyone." Said Nya as she started to walk out.

When we entered the game room the guys were playing Palace March 2: Enemy Territory. When they noticed me they all looked at me at once, talk about uncomfortable silence.


	7. Palace March 2: Enemy Territory

**Chapter 7**

_ Previously on My Little Green Heart and Her Little Grey Necklace:_

_ "Well how did you get that grey necklace?" said Nya as she stared at it. My necklace was a simple grey chain with a grey jewel in it._

_ "My grandmother gave it to me when I was 5, right before she died. She said that it's my family's legacy and that I need to wear it when I find my love then one day I would to give it to them." I said as I look at the grey jewel._

_ "Who are you wearing it for then?" She asked already knowing the answer, but just wanting me to say it._

_ "I am wearing it for…Lloyd." I said shyly while Nya smiles._

_ "Here Lilly, you will need to wear this under your shirt, and here's some pants." She hands me the items she spoke of as she sat down at her desk chair. _

_ "So you like Lloyd, if I am hearing this correctly."_

_ "Yeah, but I want us to date but I only 9. Nine year olds can't go on dates last time I checked." I said sadly_

_ "Well you might want to check again because you are not nine any more, you are eighteen." She said smiling and fixing my hair to a nice ponytail. "There done now look in the mirror." I did as she said and I looked… pretty. My grey t-shirt is a color contrast to the dark blue jeans, with a nice belt to complete the look. Casual outfit but nice for an outing with a friend. _

_ "Come on let go back to the main area to hang out with everyone." Said Nya as she started to walk out._

_ When we entered the game room the guys were playing Palace March 2: Enemy Territory. When they noticed me they all looked at me at once, talk about uncomfortable silence._

"Uh… hi guys?" I said breaking the solid silence. I walk to a chair near a lamp, but at a good angle to play videogames but in a certain position that I can talk to people without hurting my neck.

"May I sit here in the chair?" I asked still having that awkwardness in the air.

"That's Lloyd's seat he's very territorial with it. I don't know why, but don't blame us if he says to get out of the chair." Cole said to me as I stand near the grey and green swirled pattern chair. I smiled at the inside; this was always the seat I sat in when I used to sneak on the ship. I sat down in the chair and looked at the TV they suck at this game. They are missing some key things for the game, for example in the Rainy Marsh you need a water whip and a vine vest for your best chance to get past this terrain. I bet I can beat them at my character; I have a hidden storage card with my saved game data in the guest room.

"Hey can I play?" I asked hopefully for them to let me join.

"Sorry can't don't have enough controllers and we are stuck at the Rainy Marsh, and a girl could never be good at videogame's anyway." Kai said, honestly I think he just doesn't want a girl to play.

"Actually I have a spare controller I was going to sell to a friend." Said as I stood up. "And this game you are supposed to work with the elements in this game, not against them. For this terrain you need a Water Whip and a Vine Vest to open the compatibility chest to get the sword of the swamp to unlock the boss. For the boss you need at least four mega team heals, six single player heals each player, and you need an advance level pet for the decoy setting. Then you will be able to stop the boss, and get to the next terrain which is Windward Isles." I said as I got up and left the room to find Lloyd.

**NYA'S P.O.V**

I feel sad for Lilly she just wanted to play a game that Kai likes, but all he does is reject a simple hand of help. He does it to me sometimes because I already won the game and the other three Palace March games.

"Kai you idiot, look what you done." I said angry.

"What did I do, Nya?" kai asked as if he didn't know what he did.

"You upset Lilly, she just wanted a turn and you treat her how you treat me at videogames, thinking that girls can't play. And by the way she is right on how to get to Windward Isles. I won this game and the other three games. Also she just woke up from being knocked out for four days, and just realized she lost the last of her childhood. Think in her mindset, if you were suddenly had your age doubled what would you do hmm?" I said explaining at Kai getting angrier by the second.

"I would want to do something to comfort me like something that makes me feel like how I was before." Kai realizing he made a mistake, hanging his head down.

"I should probably apologize, should I?" he said.

"Yes you should."

**LLOYD'S P.O.V**

I was in my room reading last month's Starfairer issue. Minding my own business when I heard a knock on my door, I bookmarked my page and setting it aside opening the door to an almost broke down Lilly.

"Lilly what's wrong?" I asked letting her in, she sat down on my bed trying to calm herself down. Man she looks beautiful with a smile on her face, it crushes me to see her hurt emotionally or physically it just makes me take the thing that hurt her and destroy it.

"I think your friends hate me. Kai's so sexist he think girls can't play videogames; I bet he thinks girls can't fight either. That hurts me to see someone treat anyone like that. It hurt's worse if I am the one that's being treated like that." She said. I sat down next to her trying to find something to get her mind off of that incident. I thought for a minute when it hit me. "Lilly, want to activate the gaming protocol; remember we are still tied on races. Your Tornado Blow dragon against my Plasma Blast dragon, how about we find out who's the best, the two controllers you left behind are still in the lower right cabinet with the two 1.5 litters of Mountain Dew." I said hoping it would work. She looked at me and smiled slightly, which made me smile a bit. She hugged me closely

"Thank You Lloyd for being my friend. Let's finally find out who is the best at dragon raiders 4." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me for another moment.

I never want to see Lilly hurt she's important to me. When she smiles I feel happy that she is not hurting, I want to protect her. Sometimes I can't stop seeing her smile because that is always another second I am with her. I might actually give her the green heart piece I have in my top drawer. I walked into the bridge, luckily no one was here, I pulled up the file. 'Enter the Password:' I entered Lilly's name and pressed enter. 'Would you like to activate gaming protocol' I clicked yes and it was back to right before any of the grundle thin ever happened. As we played a 25 round match, I try to remember how I received the green heart. I remember it like yesterday.

_FLASHBACK (Enter Harp Noise)_

_ I was holding my mother's hand as we walked into a train station like the one near Ninjago City Times Square with fifty-five different train tracks. We were walking to one of the lower tracks and we stopped for a minute as my mother fixed the bracelet on the arm I was holding. She took a hold of my hand again and started walking to one of the lower, lower track levels._

_ "Mommy where are we going?" I asked _

_ "Sweetie we are going to visit Uncle Wu for a few days. Ugh the 44 track to Jamanuki Village is here somewhere?" My mother said annoyed at the last part._

_ All of the sudden an alarm started to go off, everyone rushing to the exit I felt my hand slip from my mother's hand until I was separated from her. I never saw her again. I noticed something was still in my hand, my mother's green heart charm that was on her bracelet. That day I vowed I won't give it to anyone except to the person that means the most to me._

_FLASHBACK END_

I continued playing the game as I realized Lilly is the most important person in the world to me, and I am going to give her the little green heart charm.


End file.
